


° 24 Hours °

by saymynamjoon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, M/M, On the Spot, One Shot, RTExtraLife, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Truth or Dare, Whos spot is it anyway, drunk, kiss, stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saymynamjoon/pseuds/saymynamjoon
Summary: Miles and Cole were too nervous to tell everyone about their relationship. Maybe Extra Life could be the perfect opportunity to tell them. Or maybe they could use their oblivious friends to their advantage.





	° 24 Hours °

**Author's Note:**

> RTExtraLife made me ship Miles and Cole so here have this.

Cole and Miles were currently in Miles’ car, on their way to the Extra Life stream. It was about 11:00am when they were heading over, Miles had to be there for the FunHaus segment, he had a bag of extra clothes and costumes in the back and he was ready for Hell.

24 hours, that was a long time to go without showing their affection towards each other. How would they survive?

“Hey Miles?” Cole asked his Boyfriend.

“What's up buttercup?” Miles replied, eyes on the road.

“Do you...do you think that maybe it's time to tell everyone about us?”

He could see Miles tense up slightly, but he relaxed and glanced at the other male “Do you want to?”

Cole shrugged “Kind of? I don't know if I'm ready or not but we’re going to be together for 24 hours do you think we’ll really be able to keep our hands to ourselves?”

Miles chuckled “I think I can. Can you?”

Cole rolled his eyes “I don't know you have a pretty smokin body. But seriously, do you think we should tell them.”

Miles thought for a moment, then looked back at Cole an idea in his head. Cole recognized the mischievous glint in Miles’ eyes.

“You know...we do have some pretty oblivious friends, and acting gay is pretty normal for the Rooster Teeth guys.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole was standing with the camera crew, watching his Boyfriend doing his skit with FunHaus. He found himself laughing the whole time, Miles was dressed as some really happy country man and he just couldn't control his laughter despite being told multiple times to keep his voice down because he could mess up the recording.

“Hey tall ass” someone said, walking up to Cole and resting his arm on Cole’s shoulder.

Cole recognized the smaller male as Jeremy Dooley “Sup Rimmy” he laughed.

“Jeez it's like you can't even keep your eyes off Miles” he teased.

Cole laughed nervously, knowing Jeremy was just kidding “how can you not? His character is hilarious”

Jeremy laughed “can't argue with that logic.

They continued to watch the segment together. Miles would often find himself looking over at his Boyfriend, it's like he was physically unable to not look at him; and everytime he did it warmed Cole's heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Welcome to Whose Spot Is It Anyways!” Jon Risinger announced, facing the contestants, Miles, Cole, Trevor and Jeremy.

Miles and Cole were sitting beside each other and it was taking everything Miles had not to reach over and take Cole's hand into his own.

“Alright so you go into two teams, and you each each get a prop, you need to think act out something different each using the props.”

Miles and Cole immediately walked over to each other which meant Jeremy and Trevor were working together. Their prop was what looked like two black hockey pucks attached by a white string.

Of course, Cole and Miles’ prop was what looked like a tentacle on a giant foam ring. They smirked at each other, thinking of all the things they could do with their prop.

Miles winked, which made Cole's face turn a crimson colour. He gently hit Miles on the arm. He was glad that the cameras were currently on the other two and no one was able to see them flirting.

They did about three different actions before Miles had an idea. Cole refused at first but he knew that nobody would suspect anything.

After Jeremy and Trevor did their action, Cole ran up to stools sat on it and spread his legs apart. Miles then crawled in on a floors. The ring around his head “I'm ready master” he said.

Everything started laughing hysterically, especially Jon. That’s sure to get them points. Miles took of the ring off and grabbed Cole’s wrist, pulling him off the stool so they could think of another idea.

Needless to say, that was the best moment so far for Cole, when he could actually touch his Boyfriend again...even if it was only for a second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2am.

It's time for 2Spooky

They're all out on the main set.

Lounging around on the floor, there's about 20 of them.

Miles is 100% wasted and now he's trying to get Cole drunk. If course, when Miles drinks he loses almost all of his brain cells.

Cole was sitting next to Miles and Miles kept wrapping his arm around him and placing his hand on his legs.

At first, Cole was worried that Miles would forget about their deal and accidentally out them, but after he realized that these are just things that everyone in the crew does, he decided to play along with it.

They were doing truth or dare. It was already a shit show. Mariel and Mica did the pocky challenge, Chris had to make out with a dog, Jon sent a dick pick to Max. Mariel was scrolling through the Twitter feed, searching for questions.

Mariel laughed to herself before asking the question “Gabby7439 says 'one of the guys PLEASE sit on Miles’ lap for the rest of the show’”

Before anyone could volunteer, Miles looked over at Cole and patted his lap “Come sit on daddy's lap.”

Cole chuckled “yes papa Miles” he joked, sitting on Miles’ lap.

“Damn Miles.” Patrick teased “you were awful quick to let Cole sit up there.”

Cole tensed up, Miles placed a reassuring hand on his back “yeah well Cole is the smallest guy here right now so he probably won't crush my nuts.”

Cole was glad his Boyfriend was such a quick thinker.

“I won't hesitate to punch you in the gooch and you know it.” Cole “threatened”

“Oh I know you won’t” Miles winked.

An hour passed, tension was rising, Aaron noted that people on Twitter were shipping them which made Cole rather relieved. He always knew Miles as the guy that likes to give the fans what they want.

It was true.

The rest of the segment consisted of Miles whispering unholy things into Cole’s ear (which luckily no one could hear), Cole leaning against Miles’ chest, the two of them looking into the camera and interlacing their fingers.

It was heaven.

And nobody said anything about it. Until later that day.

Jon had just finished giving Patrick a lap dance and soon, once she controlled her laughter, Mariel was back to twitter “here's a question from @itsalexgreen she says 'can Miles and Cole just fuck already? I can feel the sexual tension from Canada.”

The room was quiet. The only voices were the ones of the people who were laughing.

“DO IT.” Jon shouted, laying face down on the floor, clearly drunk.

Cole turned and looked at Miles, eyes widened.

“Time?” Miles mouthed to him.

Cole took a deep breath and nodded.

Miles looked at the rest of the crew “well, guess we should give them what they want.”

He grabbed Cole's face and pulled it towards his own. Gently pressing their lips together, Cole placed his hands on Miles’ shoulders, deepening the kiss. Ignoring the cheers of all their friends.

They finally pulled away after what seemed like forever (but really was only like 30 seconds). The whole room was shocked, everyone was talking to the pair but they couldn't hear any of them, they were too lost in the moment.

Cole finally turned and looked at everyone “so uh-” he laughed nervously, taking Miles’ hand in his own “guess the secrets out.”


End file.
